ThoughtsYours, Mine and Ours
by Tofyuu
Summary: A oneshot I did of three HTF characters inner thoughts. Please read


A/N: Haha, my first HTF story. Try guessing the three characters in this one shot ;3

Disclamer: If HTF belonged to me, the characters wouldn't die so much o3o

* * *

No. It was his fault. Always his fault. He killed everyone. I couldn't help it. I never wanted them to die. Please. Don't look at me that way. I can't control him. He just kills, and kills and kills...until I take control again and I'm left to be burdened by their sad lifeless eyes, their bodies all strewn around like garbage, even though i know they'll be back the next day, alive. Please...just believe me...I never wanted any of this to happen...

_My fault? Hahaha...it's his own fault, not being able to stand up to me. I can feel it you know. His hidden hatred for this world, for this people that are staring so accusingly at him right now. Besides, I just can't seem to get enough of this bloodlust. This hunger for blood, their screams as I slowly torture them to death. __Who cares anyway? They all come back to life the next day, happily uncaring of whatever happens. Useless._

**I hate this. I want him to stop. I can see fear in his eyes just before he flips, that desperate plea for someone, anyone, to help him. But the other side always wins. I try my best to help. But it's not really doing much. I'm his best friend, his companion, his listening ear. I understand him and his fears more than anything and anyone else. Yet why do I feel so helpless?**

She's the only one who understands me. She listens to me, laughs with me, talks to me, like I'm normal and just like anyone else in the town. But I know I'm not. I still hurt her, kill her. I don't want to. He just does it. It hurts, to see her die, to see her bright red eyes fade into nothingness, to feel her body grow limp and cold as life leaves her body. That's the worst part. I don't kill, yet my consciousness can still feel everything sometimes. She doesn't deserve any of this. No one does.

_Blood is splattered all over me, some on my face, some on my clothes. Her large scared eyes are staring at me disbelievingly, frightened. Her panting gets faster, as her warm blood trickles slowly down my arm. Not sure why is she even shocked though. She should be used to it by now. My black fingerless gloved hand that's around her throat loosens its grip slightly, as I muse silently at her naiveness. Among everyone that I kill, she's the best. I love her screams, her cries and pleas for me to stop. Especially how I get to hurt that weaker half of me whenever I kill her, hurt her. Yet a small part of me feels a pang in my heart whenever she gets hurt. I wonder why?_

**Tears cascade down my face as he cuts my face gently with his prized bowie knife. Fear creeps up my spine, a shuddering cold scary feeling as he positions his knife at my heart and brings it up. The blood-stained knife glints dully in the moonlight shining through the broken window, ready to take my life away any moment. I know this isn't really him. He would never hurt me. He couldn't prevent any of this. Nothing. I shut my eyes, and get ready for the inevitable.**

Stop this. Please. Don't hurt her. She hasn't done anything wrong. Please. I don't want to hurt her! Struggling, I try to force him back, away into the depths in my mind, before another memory triggers him again. I feel myself gaining control, losing it, and gaining it yet again. He doesn't like me to be in control, so he wins most of the time, during our struggles. But not this time. I'm not letting him hurt her again. Not anymore.

_A streak of pain shoots through my head and I wince. That bastard was trying to get control again huh? Determined not to give in, I fight back, but it's surprisingly hard. He's adamant on getting his way this time. Hissing in pain, I drop my bowie knife and clutch my head. No. No. I'm not losing control. Never. Glaring at nothing in particular, I struggle in this losing fight as I scream in frustration, anger and pain. Looks like he'll win his time. I slowly lose my consciousness, and glance at the large-eyed red haired girl that had collapsed to her knees during the fight. Before I lost it completely, I give her a small grin. Somehow, I'm relieved that I didn't get a chance to kill her. Huh. I wonder what's wrong with me..._

**I hear screams and clatters as the knife drops to the ground, the metallic sound rebounding all around the room. I snap my eyes open, realising his hand holding me against the wall no longer present. More screams. I look up and see him clutching onto his head in pain. His eyes flicker between green and yellow. I'm petrified. Soon, his eyes stay longer at green before flickering for a short while back to yellow. Just before your eyes turn completely back to green, I could have sworn I saw him smile at me, as though relieved. Impossible. I let go of a shuddering breath I didn't know I was holding and realised that my knees had gave way somewhere in between their struggles. Even though I know you're the one in control now, I still jump up with energy I didn't know I possessed and run away into the darkness of the forest nearby. I'm a coward. ****Coward, coward, coward. A timid useless coward.**

I watch her run away, her footsteps echoing in the night. I sigh sadly. I can't blame her, because of everything that i've put her through. Maybe it would have been better if she had never met me. It's not fair. I don't want to see her sad face despite knowing that it's not my fault. She tells me it isn't anyway. But what if it really is, yet she just can't bear to tell me? I bang a fist against the wall, as streaks of tears make their way down my face. I hate this. I hate everything. It's all just so unfair. I hate myself. I'm not good for anything at all. I ought to die, for bringing so much pain to so many people, especially her. Tears continue streaming down my face as I grit my teeth together. Why? Why me? Why?

Everything will come to an end soon. Nothing lasts forever after all. The pain will fade and the wounds will heal to form scars. The memory of it all will be forgotten, but the feelings will always remain. So shut your eyes and go to sleep for now, my dear. Tomorrow is a new day, a new beginning. Everything will be fine.

* * *

A/N: Errr...Yeah! It's my first HTF story and I hope i've kept the characters in character...Just in case you couldn't guess, the three were Flippy, _Fliqpy_ and **Flaky** :D Oh, and the last paragraph wasn't by anyone...it's just a failed ending TTwTT OTL Thanks for reading~ Review please? OwO


End file.
